The present invention is directed to a trip lever for use with low water consumption toilets and particularly to a trip lever for use with pressure assisted toilets.
In the past, conventional flushing mechanisms used in toilet flushing operations generally used one of two different approaches to remove waste material from the toilet bowl. In the first approach, siphoning action was utilized to create a vacuum which drew bowl water and waste water into the drain line and refilled the bowl with fresh water. In a second approach which was typically used in household applications, a tank on the toilet bowl held a predetermined amount of water which, when released, generated a high velocity flow which carried bowl water and waste into the drain line and refilled the bowl with fresh water. The second approach relied on the weight of the water due to gravity to flush and replenish the bowl. Since the weight of the water alone was utilized to flush and replenish the bowl, conventional toilets using this conventional system required about 3 to 5 gallons per flush (GPF).
In response to the increasing concern to conserve water, legislation was enacted requiring reduced water consumption in the flushing of toilets. As of Jan. 1, 1994, toilets must consume less than or equal to 1.6 GPF. As a result, the construction of toilets has changed to compensate for the low water consumption requirements. Changes in construction have included modifications in the design of the trapway, tank and flushing valves. Pressure assisted toilets have become more popular as one solution to reduced water consumption requirements. Pressure assisted toilets typically operate by utilizing pressurized air above the water in the tank to forcibly discharge the water from the tank into the toilet bowl. Although the air pressure in the tank provides an efficient and effective flushing operation, a kickback force is also transmitted to the user from the flush actuation mechanism as it is actuated and released. This can be quite uncomfortable and inconvenient.
The prior art shows the use of springs in connection with toilet trip lever flush arms to absorb the shock or pressure generated during actuation. U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hapgood (1,457,571), Kurtz (4,624,018) and Opperman (938,018) each teach the use of springs independently connected to the toilet trip lever flush arms to absorb shock or pressure generated during actuation of the trip lever arm. None of the prior art uses a shock absorber to absorb pressure generated from pressure assisted toilets. None of the prior art uses a conversion mechanism to convert a push button tank to a side trip lever tank. None of the prior art shows a trip lever arm with an integral energy absorbing member.
Thus, it is apparent that a new type of trip lever mechanism for pressure assisted toilets is desirable in order to reduce the kickback force associated with pressure assisted toilets. It is desirable in providing a trip lever mechanism for a toilet that the mechanism convert button actuated flushing members to side trip lever flushing members.